


redamancy

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 (𝘯): "𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶; 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭"Matt impulsively tells Jackson that he's dating Ryan, too embarrassed to correct his mistake he fake dates Ryan. But what happens when they actually start to get feelings for each other?
Relationships: Matt Watson/Ryan Magee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fake dating thing so sorry if this is bad, i got inspired to write this from "To All The Boys I've Loved Before" hope you enjoy it!

Matt walked into the living room, he rolled his eyes when he saw Jackson on the couch with his girlfriend, Isabella, they were holding hands while watching a movie on tv. He looked from their direction over towards the kitchen, then back over to the couple.

"Are you two ever not snuggling on my couch? Get a room." Matt jokingly made a face of disgust when Jackson turned his head towards Matt.

"You're just jealous that i actually have an significant other." Jackson chuckled as he brought his girlfriend closer to him. A faint blush dusted Matt's cheeks as he groaned while the two looked up at him. 

"I-.. I can get a significant other!" Matt voice cracked.

"Really? I doubt it, Matt."

"Shut u-up! I'm dating someone right now actually!" Matt pouted, then his eyes went wide and his blush intense when he realized what he blurted out.

"Yeah? Do I know them?"

"It's Ryan."

Jackson raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Our Ryan? How come he never mentioned dating you then?"

"You know how private Ryan is, plus we haven't been dating that long, just got together last night." Matt awkwardly laughedㅡ _god Ryan was going to kill him for this_.

"Oh, well. Congrats, I honestly thought you'd be single forever." Jackson chuckled while Isabella lightly hit his chest. "Jackson stop being rude!" She looked back at Matt and smiled. "Congrats on getting a boyfriend, Matt."

"Aha.. Thank you Isabella."

Matt quickly excused himself and rushed into his bedroom, he paced around for a bit before he called Ryan. The ringing made Matt grow sick with anxiety until finally Ryan picked up the phone.

"Hello..?" Ryan replied groggily, Matt felt guilty for waking him out of his nap.

"Hey, uh Ry? I might've made a uh.. tinnie mistake.."

Matt heard Ryan audibly sigh in slight annoyance. "What happened now, Matthew?"

"I uh.. maybetoldjacksonthatwe'redating."

"What..? You were mumbling, Matt."

"I told Jackson we are dating."

"Why would you tell him that."

Matt wasn't near Ryan but he could tell his frustration through the phone which made him feel even more guilty.

"He was teasing me about not being in a relationship a-and it slipped out! I'm sorry." Matt stammered over his words, pacing around his room once again.

"Well, tell him you were lying then." Matt could hear rustling from the other end of the phone, which he assumed was Ryan finally getting out of bed. His assumption was correct when he heard running water a few moments later and Ryan yawning.

"I can't tell him I was lying dude, that's embarrassing!"

"Then what are you going to do?" 

There was an awkward silence between the two, well other than the sound of Ryan brushing his teeth then spiting out the toothpaste into the sink. Matt played with the drawstrings of his hoodie until he finally spoke up again.

"Can you pretend to be my boyfriend? Just for a week or so, then I'll break up with you in front of Jackson and we can act like none of this ever happened."

There was silence on the phone again until Ryan broke it. 

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

  


The next day, Matt went over to Ryan's. The two sat around and watched movies all day, poking fun at the god awful costume designs and terrible acting. Matt couldn't stop giggling as he picked up his phone to check the time.ㅡ _11:55pm_ , geez. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Ryan, who met his gaze and softly smiled at him.

"I should probably go back home, it's almost midnight." Matt stretched his arms after he got off the couch, Ryan stood up also, still smiling at the younger male.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Ryan slipped his jacket on, walking towards the door.

"I- uh, I didn't drive here."

Ryan stopped and turned around to face Matt. "Dude, why not?"

"Well, it was a nice day! I thought It'd be nice to walk. I didn't know i'd be staying over so late." Matt pouted which made Ryan giggle.

"What a dumb excuse," Ryan said through his giggles as he took his jacket off. "That's okay though, you can spend the night over."

Matt frowned slightly, "I don't want to bo-"

"If it bothered me I wouldn't had said anything, Matt." Ryan cut him off then smiled.

Matt smiled as well, "Whatever, fine, I'll stay." Matt plopped back on the couch, Ryan left into the kitchen, making the boys a bowl of popcorn. When the popcorn was finished he joined Matt on the couch and began eating while the two watched a another movie.

  


Matt woke up, he yawn then rubbed his eyes with the back of his fist, he blinked his eyes then looked around his environment. When he realized he wasn't at home with Jackson, Harrison, and Carson a panic rised in him. He felt something heavy against him and looked over. Ryan was asleep on him, drool at the corner of his lip, his hair was disheveled but he looked so peaceful.

He didn't want to wake up Ryan so he yawned again then snuggled closer to Ryan, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

When he woke up again he noticed that Ryan wasn't laying on him. He shivered from the loss of body heat and got up from the couch, stretching his limbs and yawning. He walked down the hall to Ryan's room, frowning when he didn't see the older man in the room anywhere. He walked back through the hall, stopping in place when he heard running water. He knocked on the door and the sound of water immediately paused.

"Yeah?" Ryan called out from the other side of the door.

"'M gonna head home, thank you for letting me stay the night, Ry." Matt smiled even though he knew Ryan wasn't able to see it. He loved spending time with his best friend, even if Ryan didn't like going out as much as Matt does. He liked the moments where he stayed over at Ryan's place and the two goof around all night until they passed out.

"Don't go, let me make you breakfast first." Ryan called out from the door again. Matt hummed to himself but then replied with a small "Okay." before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch, the sound of running water started again and Matt lazily scrolled through his phone while Ryan showered. Soon later Ryan came into the living room in his regular attire, black shirt, gym shorts, hair out of his normal pony tail, slide on shoes. Matt gave him a small smile which he reciprocated before he moved into the kitchen.

Matt slipped his phone into his back pocket before he followed Ryan into the kitchen, he sat on top of the table, watching Ryan as he swiftly moved around the area, gathering his ingredients. 

"What'cha cooking, my beautiful housewife?" Matt chuckled when Ryan glared at him in response.

"I'm going to make you a knuckle sandwich if you don't shut up." Ryan jokingly rolled his eyes as he started making the two a couple of pancakes. Matt helped occasionally, his favorite part was flipping them even though he accidentally flipped a couple too hard and they landed on Ryan's ceiling, which the two just laughed over before Ryan forced him to clean up the mess.

After Matt finished cleaning up his mess the two sat down in the living room, watching whatever show Ryan was in the middle of binge watching, Ryan tried to catch Matt up so he could keep track of what was happening while he ate his breakfast. Matt smiled at his friend's kind gesture as he focused on the show and ate as well.

When Ryan stopped in front of Matt's house Matt accidentally made eye contact with Jackson, he whispered a "Make it look believable." under his breath, before Ryan could question anything, Matt locked his lips onto Ryan's, resting his hand on Ryan's cheek. It took a bit before Ryan kissed back, closing his eyes until Matt finally pulled away. When Matt looked back at the window, Jackson was gone. Matt mumbled an apology and quickly got out of the car before Ryan could process anything that just happened.

When Matt entered the house he was immediately face to face with Jackson, who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Did you two hook up or something? You didn't come home last night. Me, Carson, and Harrison were going to go to a tiki bar with you." 

"W-what? No! It was late when I realized the time and I didn't drive, so Ryan let me stay over!, nothing more happened!" Matt's face began to heat up from embarrassment, which Jackson took notice of and started to laugh.

" _Sure_ , anyways the brothers and I are going out, you comin'?" 

Matt shooked his head and Jackson just shrugged, he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, he grabbed the doorknob then turned his head towards Matt one last time. "Don't invite Ryan over for a quickie while we're gone."

Matt's cheeks heated up more as he rolled his eyes, Jackson finally opened the door and left, closing it behind him. When Matt realized he was all alone he sighed and went into his bedroom, laying on his back in bed and staring up at the ceiling. Matt was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone alarm started to go offㅡ 2 _:30 pm, take meds_. He sighed and got off of the bed, gently rubbing his face with his hand as he rummaged through his dresser for his pills. He held the small object in his fingers, observing it before he placed it on his tongue then walked to the kitchen, he dunked his head under the tap and turned on the water, swallowing enough to get the pill down his throat then turned it off, moving his head and wiping the dripping water off his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. 

Matt's phone went off again, he dug it back out from his jacket and looked at the caller id, "Ryan". He was hesitant but picked up the phone anyways, laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling again. "Hello?"

"So are we not going to take about the kiss or..?"

"I'm sorry, Jackson was watching and we have to make this dating shit look real, sorry if it made you uncomfortable.."

"N-no it's okay.." There was an awkward pause between them, neither boy really knowing what to say in the situation. Ryan finally broke the silence after what felt like years. "I just.. haven't kissed anyone in like, years, it was unexpected but.. it's fine, seriously."

Matt chuckled, "Heartthrob Ryan Magee, not kissing a girl in years? I don't believe that at all."

"Okay then, when was the last time you kissed someone?"

Matt went silent and frowned slightly.

"Hello? Matt?"

"Uh.." Matt awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "You were actually my first.. kiss."

"What? are you serious dude?"' 

"Do you think i'd lie about being 24 and never kissing anyone?"

"S-sorry Matt.. I just thought with how uh, attractive you look, you'd had a shit ton of girlfriends."

"Well, that's kinda hard when i'm gay." Matt chuckled again, resting his phone on his shoulder so he can fidget with his hands.

"You're what?"

Matt muttered a shit under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly while his breath began to hitch,

"M-Matt? Matt breathe, please," Ryan's tone changed to worry immediately, Matt's breathing continued to hitch, which worried Ryan more.

"Can you stay on the phone Matty? I'm coming over okay?"

Ryan thinks he heard a strained "Okay." from the other end of the phone, he didn't bother putting on his jacket, rushing out of the house and into his car, putting his phone on speaker and placing it on the dashboard of his car. "Matt, are you still there buddy?" He heard the sound of rustling which he assumed was from Matt. He drove to the younger one's house, taking out his spare key that the oldest tucker brother provided him and unlocking the front door, stepping inside. He walked over to Matt's room, frowning when he saw him gripping the bed sheets with his eyes tightly shut and breathing awkwardly.

"Matt.." Ryan carefully walked to the bed and gently sat down, Matt leaned over and rested his head on Ryan's torso while Ryan ran his hand through Matt's hair. "It's okay Matt, just breathe, okay?" Ryan felt Matt weakly nod his head as his chest slowly rise and fell, Ryan murmured reassuring things in his ear while the younger one focused on steadying his breathing until he finally calmed down, but he didn't move away from Ryan. Finding comfort in being pushed against the other's body. Ryan looked down at Matt's hands balled up and gripping onto his shirt, faint, red lines running down them which he assumed Matt did to himself while in panic.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Matt's body in a sort of "i'm here for you." kind of way as the two stayed in silence, other than the random sniffles coming from Matt. When the sniffling stopped and he could feel Matt's heartbeat normally he finally spoke up.

"How come you didn't tell me you were gay?"

"T-thought you would hate m-me... d-didn't want to lose my best friend.."

"Matt.." Ryan lifted his chin up so he could look into Matt's eyes, they were puffy and red from crying which made Ryan's heart break a little. "We've been friends forever now, i wouldn't drop you for being gay.. Plus that'd make me a hypocrite since i'm bi." He chuckled softly.

"What? You're bi?" Ryan just nodded his head which made Matt choke out a mixture of a sob and a laugh as he lightly shoved Ryan in a playful way."

"How come you never told me dude?"

"Honestly i didn't think it mattered." Ryan chuckled as he stuffed his hands inside his jacket pockets, watching Matt wipe the extra tears from his cheeks and put his glasses back on his face. He looked up at Ryan and smiled, Ryan met his gaze and smiled as well. 

Ryan watched Matt play on his switch while the two laid on his bed, it was a bit cramped but Ryan didn't mind honestly, they stayed like that until Matt heard the sound of keys unlocking a door, he started to panic a bit which Ryan took notice of very quickly. He got out of the bed and met the three brothers in the living room. Matt could only hear pieces of the conversation which didn't seem like an awkward topic.

He tried to make himself look presentable before he joined the others in the living room, coming behind Ryan and wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist and resting his chin on Ryan's shoulder. He expected Ryan to push him away but he didn't, only acknowledging Matt's presence with a quick smile then turning his head back to the conversation with Jackson, Harrison, and Carson, who was talking about some topic that Matt couldn't be bothered to catch up on.

Ryan stayed over for a bit before he left to go home. Matt spent some time with Harrison watching random videos on his phone before Matt headed to bed, still exhausted from the accident that happened earlier.

Matt started to notice new things about Ryan as the days went onㅡ how Ryan's nose always crinkles when he grins widely at one of Jackson's dumb jokes and how his breath always had a faint smell of peppermint, he found a bunch of crumpled up wrappers in his pocket once, Ryan said he eats them to beat his craving to smoke. Whenever the boys held hands in front of Jackson, Matt always took notice how Ryan's hand was bigger than his own, which Matt thought was cute. He liked watching Ryan do his own things whenever Matt came over, playing with Lego or cleaning up his house while he softly hummed a tune in his head. Ryan always scrunched up his face whenever he was focused which always made Matt laugh. He almost forgot that they weren't actually together due to how real it felt. He wondered if Ryan felt the same, but he knew that he was probably just waiting for the week to be over so they could "break up" butㅡ Matt didn't want it to end.

Matt was over at Ryan's house relaxing until he felt his phone vibrate, he groaned softly and picked up the object from his stomach, eyes focusing on the words on the screen.

"Do you wanna double date with bella and i? it'd be fun."

Matt looked up from his phone over to Ryan who was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing his switch that was currently connected to the tv. He hesitantly cleared his throat which made Ryan pause his game and turn his head towards Matt. "Yes?"

"Jackson just texted me.."

"Okay? what did he say that was so important that i had to pause my game?" Ryan chuckled at the end of his sentence to make sure Matt knew he was only joking.

"He asked if we wanted to double date with him and his girlfriend."

Ryan just hummed as he splayed out on the bed, resting his chin on his hand. "Well, do you want to?"

"Wouldn't be.. weird?" Matt bit his bottom lip. "We aren't actually a couple."

"They don't know that, plus, free food." Matt chuckled as soon as the words left the older one's lips, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, lets do it."

  


Matt and Ryan arrived at the address that Jackson texted Matt, the two feeling embarrassingly under-dressed when they saw other men in dress suits and their best sunday clothes. Matt bit his bottom lip, the anxiety feeling rushing back to him like a freight train.ㅡ _What if they're talking about him, what if they think he was a joke, what if they were secretly judging him?_ His body began to tense up like usual when he was on a verge of a panic attack. Ryan looked over at Matt and frowned, taking the younger one's hand into his and squeezing gently before moving his lips to level with his ear. 

"Hey buddy, it's okay i'm here, i won't let these snobs shit talk you, alright?" Ryan ended his whisper with a smile, which made Matt smile as well. He nodded his head at Ryan's sentence then softly whined when Ryan let go of his hand. Apparently not soft enough that Ryan couldn't hear as he grabbed Matt's hand again and chuckled. "You're such a baby." When the two scanned around the room for their friends, Ryan locked eyes with Jackson who was frantically waving his hands to get the boys attention.

Ryan giggled as he led Matt over to the table that Jackson and Isabella were sitting at, even they looked fancied up. Ryan looked over at Matt who was frowning again, which Ryan assumed was due to anxiety again. He grabbed Matt's hand under the table once again and brushed his thumb against the younger one's skin in a reassuring way then Ryan looked back up at his friends and began to strike a conversation.

When Matt's anxiety began to die down he slowly joined in the current topic, he could see Ryan smiling brightly at him, which made Matt's cheeks heat up with a faint blush.

After dinner Matt and Jackson had drinks while Isabella and Ryan stayed sober, Matt clung onto Ryan's arm while Ryan just stroked his face while talking to Isabella about movies. Matt started to whine and scratch at Ryan's skin which made the older male wince in pain. 

"Pay attention to mee." Matt whined and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Matt." 

Matt pouted and released his grip from Ryan's arms, crossing his own arms over his chest and sticking his lip out.

"You get so needy when you're drunk, we're in public, Matt."

Matt stayed quiet the rest of the time, resting his face against Ryan's arm while he continued to talk to Isabella and Jackson, and godㅡ he didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or not but he _really_ wanted to kiss Ryan.

When they gang all decided to split, Ryan helped Matt to the car and helped fasten his seat belt, he flashed Matt a quick smile before he shut the car door and walked over to the driver's side, opening his door and getting in, then fastening his own seat belt before starting the car and driving back to Ryan's house. Ryan rested his hand on the stick shift as he drove and Matt lifted his hand, placing it over Ryan's then looking up at Ryan's face for any signs of annoyance. He could swear he saw Ryan smile in the darkness. The ride was silent, other than Matt drunkenly mumbling along to whatever was playing on the radio, which Ryan thought was adorable.

When they got back to Ryan's, Ryan helped him out of the car and carried him inside the house bridal style while Matt nuzzled against his neck, softly humming. When they were inside, Ryan carried Matt into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, watching Matt curl up in the sheets.

"Matty, let me take your shoes off first, buddy." Ryan laughed as he pulled Matt's legs out from under the sheets. The younger one whined while Ryan took off his shoes and took off Matt's glasses, carefully placing them on the nightstand table. "Okay, you can sleep now."

"Lay with me.. please.." Matt slurred as he held onto Ryan's hand, his river blue eyes staring into Ryan's dark chocolate ones. Ryan rolled his eyes jokingly then began to take off his shoes before getting into bed beside of Matt. "I'm not sleeping, but i'll lay with you."

Matt smiled and grabbed Ryan's hand from under the sheets, the two males stared into each other's eyes in silence. Matt could feel his cheeks heating up again, he still doesn't know if it's from the alcohol or not.

"I t-think i'm in love with you.." Matt whispered. Ryan's eyes went wide, heat rushing up to his face, he awkwardly chuckled, staring at Matt.

"What did you just say Matt?"

"I love you."

"You're drunk, Matthew."

"Yeah, b-but it doesn't change my feelings for you.."

"Can we talk about this in the morning..?" Ryan freed his hand from Matt's, causing Matt to frown. Ryan looked away then rolled over on his side, back facing Matt's face.

"O-okay..."

Tears stung Matt's eyes and he turned on his side as well, tears running down his cheeks when he was sure Ryan was sleeping.

  


Matt woke up and rolled over to face Ryan sleeping, he smiled gently then sighed, rubbing his head. He got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, pouring him a glass of water and gulping it down. He washed his cup then placed it in the cupboards. He popped some painkillers then swallowed, walking back into Ryan's bedroom and shaking him gently until he awaken from his sleep.

"Ry.. I'm hungry." Matt whined and Ryan yawned, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before getting out of bed and going into the kitchen, with Matt following behind him.

"For someone who lives with two people who can cook you sure don't know how to make your own meals." 

"Don't tell the brothers but your cooking is definitely my favorite." Matt laughed and sat at the kitchen table while Ryan cooked the two some eggs. 

"I'm using it for blackmail definitely." Ryan smiled. 

After Ryan was finished cooking he handed Matt a plate of eggs and poured the younger male some coffee while Ryan settled on some orange juice, he hummed as he sat across from Matt, happily eating his food.

Matt ate as well, talking about the events of last night, when Matt mentioned coming home drunk the two went silent, the only noise around was the sound of clinking silverware on plates.

"Did.. did you mean what you said?" Ryan's voice went soft. Matt's ears perked up and he looked up from his plate, staring into Ryan's eyes.

"Mean what..?"

"You're in love with me.."

Matt chewed on his bottom lip as he slowly nodded his head, shutting his eyes tight, ready to accept rejection and just hoping it doesn't ruin their friendship.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the alcohol.. I mean, being drunk makes you say sh-"

Matt cut him off. "I meant it, Ryan."

Ryan went silent, bouncing his leg fast and biting his lip as well. "But why.. There's nothing great about me.."

"Fucking.. Ryan, you're so so amazing, i love everything about you, the way you smile, the way you laugh at your own jokes sometimes, how motherly you are to me and the brothers, how you always know the perfect thing to say to me to make me feel better." He took a breather, watching Ryan's face turn red, he smiled and reached over the table, taking Ryan's hand into his. "I swear, it wasn't just the alcohol, but it sure helped me blah out my feelings I've been repressing over the days."

Ryan smiled, brushing his thumb against Matt's skin. 

"I don't want to break up." Matt broke the silence between them.

"Me neither."

"Then let's not."

Breakfast went normally soon after, Matt talking about his failed attempts to cook and Harrison getting frustrated, forcing him out of the kitchen, which made Ryan burst out into laughter. Matt smiled, watching Ryan gasp for air in between his fit of laughter.

Matt wished he could stay in this moment forever. 

When the two finished cleaning dishes they cuddled on the couch while Lego laid on the boys' lap, wagging his tail lightly while Matt petted him. When Ryan was distracted by the movie they were currently watching, Matt would plant small kisses on Ryan's lips, listening to the older one choke on his words out of embarrassment, which made Matt chuckle.

Matt did it randomly throughout the movie and Ryan got choked up each time, Matt thought it was so adorable.

  


Today was valentine's day, which Matt was ecstatic for ever since the two became a couple, Matt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along to a song on the radio as he drove to the store. He brought a giant stuff bear for Ryan and a bouquet of roses, smelling them and smiling to himself. He then picked out Ryan's favorite chocolate and went through a self check out lane, too impatient to wait into a regular line since he was so excited to get to Ryan's house.

When he pulled into the driveway he saw another car parked. Matt raised an eyebrow as he got out of the car and grabbed the supplies then walked over to the front door, he bit his bottom lip and softly knocked on the door. His eyes went wide when Harrison opened the door, grinning at the younger one. "What's up, Matty?" He chuckled.

"W..Why are you here?"

"Ryan called me over."

"W-what..? Are y-y'all a thing now..?"

Harrison had a puzzled look on his face before he began laughing. When he finally calmed down he rolled his eyes. "He called me over to help him decorate, i'm not stealing your boyfriend."

Matt's face went flushed as he replied with a small oh, Harrison moved out of the doorway to let Matt walk inside and lead him to the kitchen. 

There was a lit candle on the table with two plates sitting on the surface, balloons placed around the room with flower petals sprinkled around the floor. Matt smiled and looked over at Harrison. "Did you do all of this?"

"Well, Ryan helped."

As if Harrison summoned him, Ryan walked out of his bedroom, hair down with a dress shirt on. Matt smiled and looked downㅡ _still wearing his gym shorts_. Matt chuckled to himself and Ryan soon joined in the laughter.

Harrison grabbed his car keys from the counter and waved goodbye to the two, when the front door was shut Matt turned his head back towards Ryan and smiled, closing the gap in between them with a kiss.

When Matt pulled away from the kiss, he rested his cheek against Ryan's neck, big grin plastered across his face. "This looks so perfect, Ry."

"Most of it was Harry's idea, but i'll definitely take the credit"

Matt giggled and moved away, pulling the flowers and chocolate out of his bag and handing them to Ryan. "Happy valentine's day, baby."

"Wow." Ryan's face went flushed as he took the objects out of his boyfriend's hand. "For me?"

Matt grinned widely and nodded his head, which made Ryan smile in response.

"Thank you, babe."

Matt pulled Ryan closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips then the couple sat down and began to eat. Ryan told him about how much time him and Harrison took cooking and decorating the house. Matt listened intently, cracking jokes how he really didn't deserve any of it which Ryan quickly shut down and told him he deserved the best, making the younger boy blush. 

After they finished eating they cleaned the dishes, Matt sprayed Ryan with water which made him retaliate, they kept splashing each other with water until they were both soaking wet and giggling. They finished then dried themselves off with towels, before moving to the couch and cuddling on the couch. Matt lazily nuzzled his head onto Ryan's chest, barely paying attention to the cheesy romcom that Ryan put on just so the two could make fun of it.

"How long have you liked me?" Ryan asked as he looked down at Matt, softly brushing hair out of Matt's eyes and tucking it behind his ear.

"Mm.. a while."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I really wasn't out to anyone 'cept the tucker brothers, and i thought you didn't like me that way.." Matt darted his eyes away from Ryan.

"I've liked you for a while," Ryan chuckled. 

"How come you never said anything then.." Matt looked back at Ryan and raised his eyebrow.

"You know how i am dude!" Ryan broke out into full laughter and soon Matt joined in until the two were out of breath. Matt nuzzled closer to Ryan, running his hand through Ryan's bread and softly kissing his neck.

"I love you, Ry."

"I love you too, Matty." Ryan took Matt's chin and brought it upwards then planted a kiss on his lips, he felt his heart melting when he felt Matt smile into the kiss.


End file.
